nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Quadrato magico
Un quadrato magico è uno schieramento di numeri interi distinti in una tabella quadrata tale che la somma dei numeri presenti in ogni riga, in ogni colonna e in entrambe le diagonali dia sempre lo stesso numero; tale intero è denominato la costante di magia o costante magica o somma magica del quadrato. In matematica, una tabella quadrata è detta matrice quadrata. Un quadrato magico di ordine n contenente tutti gli interi da 1 a n^2 è detto perfetto o normale. La costante magica di questi quadrati è data dalla formula: : M(n) = \frac1n \sum_{k=1}^{n^2} k = \frac{1}{2} n (n^2 + 1) I primi 15 componenti di questa successione sono: 1, 5, 15, 34, 65, 111, 175, 260, 369, 505, 671, 870, 1105, 1379, 1695 (successione A006003 dell'OEIS). Storia [[Immagine:Albrecht Dürer - Melencolia I (detail).jpg|thumb|Dettaglio di Melancholia I, di Albrecht Dürer. I due numeri nelle caselle centrali dell'ultima riga formano 1514, anno in cui venne fatta l'incisione.]] I quadrati magici erano noti già in Cina nei primi secoli dopo Cristo, e forse addirittura nel IV secolo a.C. Il quadrato 3 × 3 era chiamato Lo Shu; nel X secolo i cinesi conoscevano quadrati fino all'ordine 10, oltre a catene di cerchi e cubi magici non perfetti. Nell'Occidente Latino i quadrati magici apparvero al più tardi nel XIII secolo. Se ne trova traccia in un manoscritto in lingua spagnola, ora conservato nella biblioteca Vaticana (cod. Reg. Lat. 1283a) attribuito a Alfonso X di CastigliaSi veda Alfonso X el Sabio, Astromagia (Ms. Reg. lat. 1283a), a cura di A.D'Agostino, Napoli, Liguori, 1992. Già in questo testo i quadrati sono dedicati ai pianetiil quadrato magico di Marte è riprodotto nella figura 1 del saggio "Saturno e la melanconia. Studi di storia della filosofia naturale, religione e arte" di Raymond Klibansky, Erwin Panofsky e Fritz Saxl, trad. di Renzo Federici, Torino: Einaudi ("Saggi" n. 657), 1983 ISBN 88-06-05507-0 ISBN 88-06-55079-9. Ricompaiono poi a Firenze nel XIV secolo, in un manoscritto di Paolo dell'Abbaco, ossia Paolo Dagomari, un matematico, astronomo e astrologo che fu tra l'altro in stretto contatto con Jacopo Alighieri, uno dei figli di Dante. Ai folii 20 e 21 del manoscritto 2433 conservato nella Biblioteca Universitaria di Bologna si trovano infatti un quadrato magico 6x6 e uno 9x9, attribuiti rispettivamente al Sole e alla Luna. Gli stessi quadrati compaiono anche nel manoscritto Plimpton 167 (folio 69 recto e verso), una copia del Trattato dell'Abbaco del XV secolo conservata nella Biblioteca dell'Università Columbia di New YorkIn un articolo del 1981 ("Zur Frühgeschichte der magischen Quadrate in Westeuropa" ossia "La preistoria dei quadrati magici in Europa occidentale", Sudhoffs Archiv Kiel (1981) vol. 65, pp. 313-338) lo studioso tedesco Menso Folkerts elenca i manoscritti in cui appare il "Trattato d'Abbaco" del Dagomari con i quadrati del Sole e della Luna, basandosi su di un articolo di Amedeo Agostini del 1923 nel Bollettino dell'Unione Matematica Italiana: "A. Agostini in der Handschrift Bologna, Biblioteca Universita ria, Ms. 2433, f. 20v-21r; siehe Bollettino della Unione Matematica Italiana 2 (1923), 77f. Agostini bemerkte nicht, dass die Quadrate zur Abhandlung des Paolo dell’Abbaco gehören und auch in anderen Handschriften dieses Werks vorkommen, z. B. New York, Columbia University, Plimpton 167, f. 69rv; Paris, BN, ital. 946, f. 37v-38r; Florenz, Bibl. Naz., II. IX. 57, f. 86r, und Targioni 9, f. 77r; Florenz, Bibl. Riccard., Ms. 1169, f. 94-95.". È interessante osservare che il Dagomari cita i due quadrati come un utile supporto a eventuali problemi matematici e, incidentalmente, a non meglio precisati calcoli astrologici. Lo stesso spirito anima Luca Pacioli, che esprime un punto di vista molto simile nella sua presentazione dei quadrati magici nel suo De Viribus Quantitatis''Anche questo testo, manoscritto, è conservato nella Biblioteca Universitaria di Bologna. Si può però consultare integralmente all'indirizzo http://www.uriland.it/matematica/DeViribus/Presentazione.html. Si noti che il lavoro del commentatore e grammatico bizantino ''Manuel Moschopoulos (circa 1265 – 1316), che scrisse un trattato sui quadrati magici a partire da testi di area culturale islamica, non sembra essere stato conosciuto in Europa sino alla sua scoperta nella Biblioteca Nazionale di Parigi ad opera del matematico Philippe de La Hire, che lo pubblicò nel 1705Si consulti http://mathdl.maa.org/mathDL/46/?pa=content&sa=viewDocument&nodeId=528&bodyId=784. I quadrati magici di ordine 3 sino al 9, descritti come supporti per attirare le influenze dei pianeti a scopi, appunto, di magia, si trovano in numerosi manoscritti a partire dal XV secolo. Tra i più noti, il Liber de Angelis, un testo di magia "angelica" che si trova contenuto in un manoscritto (Cambridge Univ. Lib. MS Dd.xi.45) eseguito attorno al 1440Si veda il capitolo di Juris Lidaka, The Book of Angels, Rings, Characters and Images of the Planets in Conjuring Spirits, C. Fangier ed. (Pennsylvania State University Press, 1994) e che riprende, con qualche variante, il testo di De septem quadraturis planetarum seu quadrati magici un manuale di magia tramite le immagini planetarie, contenuto nel Codex 793 della Biblioteka Jagiellońska (Ms BJ 793)Benedek Láng, Demons in Krakow, and Image Magic in a Magical Handbook, in Christian Demonology and Popular Mythology, Gábor Klaniczay and Éva Pócs eds. (Central European University Press, 2006). I quadrati con ordini compresi tra 3 e 9 si supponevano essere le immagini proprie dei pianeti—nonché dei loro angeli tutelari—e in quanto tali dotati di particolari virtù magiche. Potevano dunque essere utilizzati per costruire talismani: ad esempio, le loro incisioni su placche d'oro o d'argento venivano impiegate come rimedi, dalla peste al mal d'amore. Uno tra più noti quadrati magici è sicuramente quello che compare nell'incisione di Albrecht Dürer intitolata "Melancholia I". Con l'avvento della stampa, i quadrati magici e i loro impieghi uscirono dall'anonimato: responsabile ne fu Cornelio Agrippa (1486 – 1535), che li descrisse in gran dettaglio nel libro II del suo Filosofia Occulta, definendoli "tavole sacre dei pianeti e dotate di grandi virtù, poiché rappresentano la ragione divina, o forma dei numeri celesti". Il secolo dei Lumi relegò progressivamente i quadrati magici al ruolo di oggetti matematici, e infine di curiosità. Bernard Frénicle de Bessy (1605-1665), matematico francese amico di Cartesio e di Pierre de Fermat, nel 1663 calcolò il numero dei quadrati magici perfetti del quarto ordine: 880, con somma costante 34, su righe, colonne e diagonali. Solo grazie al computer si riuscì ad estendere il risultato, nel 1973, agli ordini superiori: i quadrati magici di ordine 5 sono 275.305.224. Non è noto il numero preciso dei quadrati magici di ordine 6, anche se molti sono impegnati nella sua determinazione. Secondo alcune indagini, il loro numero è nell'ordine di 1.7754 × 1019. Resta comunque insoluto il problema più generale di trovare la regola che permetta di determinare il numero di quadrati magici di ordine n''. Parente stretto del quadrato è il cubo magico, costruito in Europa per la prima volta solo nel 1866. Il primo cubo perfetto, di ordine 7 e quindi contenente i primi 73 = 343 interi positivi fu ottenuto da un missionario appassionato di matematica. In seguito si estese la ricerca a ipercubi di dimensione ''m ed ordine n'', ognuno composto da n^m numeri interi. Esempi di costruzione Il tipo più comune di quadrato magico è quello che usa i numeri da 1 a ''n''2, con il quadrato 3×3 che è forse il più famoso: \begin{bmatrix} 8 & 1 & 6 \\ 3 & 5 & 7 \\ 4 & 9 & 2 \\ \end{bmatrix} La costante di magia di questo quadrato è 15. La costante di magia di un simile quadrato può essere computata con questa formula: M_2(n) = \frac{n(n^2+1)}{2} I quadrati magici del tipo 1 a ''n''2 possono essere costruiti per tutti i valori possibili di ''n tranne 2. Non tutti i quadrati magici del tipo 1 a n''2 sono costruiti nello stesso senso. Cadono in tre subclassificazioni differenti: * ''n dispari * n'' divisibile per 2 ma non per 4, o numero semplicemente pari * ''n divisibile per 4, o numero doppiamente pari Il metodo per costruire un quadrato magico con n'' dispari è abbastanza semplice e viene spiegato qui di seguito. Si inizia mettendo 1 nella colonna centrale della fila superiore. \begin{bmatrix} ? & ? & 1 & ? & ?\\ ? & ? & ? & ? & ?\\ ? & ? & ? & ? & ?\\ ? & ? & ? & ? & ?\\ ? & ? & ? & ? & ?\\ \end{bmatrix} Si compila la colonna seguente del numero uno (a destra) e ad una fila superiore. Se siete già alla fila superiore, si compila una colonna alla destra nella fila inferiore. \begin{bmatrix} ? & ? & 1 & ? & ?\\ ? & ? & ? & ? & ?\\ ? & ? & ? & ? & ?\\ ? & ? & ? & ? & 3\\ ? & ? & ? & 2 & ?\\ \end{bmatrix} E se siete nella colonna di estrema destra, si compila il numero seguente nella colonna di estrema sinistra, una fila in su. \begin{bmatrix} ? & ? & 1 & 8 & ?\\ ? & 5 & 7 & ? & ?\\ 4 & 6 & ? & ? & ?\\ ? & ? & ? & ? & 3\\ ? & ? & ? & 2 & 9\\ \end{bmatrix} Se il quadrato già è occupato da un numero più piccolo, si posiziona il numero seguente nel quadrato immediatamente sotto all'ultimo immesso, si procede in tal maniera fino a comporre tutto il quadrato. \begin{bmatrix} 17 & 24 & 1 & 8 & 15 \\ 23 & 5 & 7 & 14 & 16 \\ 4 & 6 & 13 & 20 & 22 \\ 10 & 12 & 19 & 21 & 3 \\ 11 & 18 & 25 & 2 & 9 \\ \end{bmatrix} Infine, si verifichi che ogni fila, colonna e diagonale diano come somma algebrica lo stesso numero, in questo caso, 65. Naturalmente i quadrati magici possono essere costruiti usando un sottoinsieme dei numeri compresi tra 1 a ''n''2. Per esempio, un quadrato magico può essere costruito usando soltanto i numeri primi (in alcuni casi potrebbe essere necessario accettare 1 come numero primo per avere un quadrato magico). In questo esempio, la costante di magia è 111: \begin{bmatrix} 31 & 73 & 7 \\ 13 & 37 & 61 \\ 67 & 1 & 43 \\ \end{bmatrix} I quadrati magici possono anche essere costruiti dai reciproci di alcuni numeri primi. Per esempio, 1/7 è circa 0.142857 e possiamo quasi fare un quadrato magico composto da quelle cifre: \begin{bmatrix} 1 & 4 & 2 & 8 & 5 & 7 \\ 2 & 8 & 5 & 7 & 1 & 4 \\ 4 & 2 & 8 & 5 & 7 & 1 \\ 5 & 7 & 1 & 4 & 2 & 8 \\ 7 & 1 & 4 & 2 & 8 & 5 \\ 8 & 5 & 7 & 1 & 4 & 2 \\ \end{bmatrix} Ogni fila e colonna ha come somma 27 anche se le diagonali non hanno tale valore. Note Bibliografia * Voci correlate * Quadrato panmagico * Quadrato cabalistico * Quadrato bimagico * Quadrato multimagico * Quadrato eteromagico * Quadrato antimagico * Quadrato del Sator * Cubo magico * Stella magica * Problema delle otto regine * Quadrato latino * Metodo LUX di Conway per quadrati magici * Lo Shu * Sudoku Altri progetti di Wikipedia Collegamenti esterni *grande avventura matematica dei quadrati e dei cubi magici'', un articolo dal sito del Politecnico di Torino * How many magic squares are there? di Walter Trump - Contiene vari risultati enumerativi * Magic Squares page di Holger Danielsson * * Il sito di Christian Boyer * Fonti = * Categoria:Soluzioni ordinamento quartine Categoria:Quadrati magici